Love in a War Zone
by RockChick163
Summary: Clexa, one-shot AU, modern day military. Lexa is injured in a fire fight, who's there to save her? None other than Clarke Griffin. Cute, sweet, and kinda flirty. Enjoy!
**A/N: *Possible Spoilers* In lieu of the latest episode, I needed some happy non angsty fic. Hope you all enjoy. (Sorry, not a Library Love Letters update).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters in this story. The only thing that is mine is the plot and dialogue.**

"We've got a Major coming in, GSW* to the abdomen!" Someone calls out into the madness of the trauma ward. I run up to the gurney as it rolls towards the operating room.

"Stats," I demand.

"Major Lexa Aiken. Infantry. Took a bullet to the middle abdomen during an ambush. Pulled three injured soldiers to the med evac before allowing herself to be taken. She's lost a lot of blood. Type O negative."

"Let's get her in there. I'll need three bags of O-neg, stat." I ran to the wash station and dumped my arms in the scalding water before rushing back to the OR.

It was a long procedure. The bullet hit right in the center, so there was very little chance it hadn't hit any organs. I only hoped it hadn't hit her stomach, otherwise it couldn't end well. I made an incision and fished the bullet out. That was the easy part. The bullet has grazed the upper part of her stomach and gone through her liver. Just as I was about to start sewing, a noise stopped me in my tracks.

"She's flat lining! 150cc's!" I ordered.

"Clear!"

"Again! I will not lose this soldier."

"Clear!" Her pulse came back, faint, but there.

Over the next few hours of stitching and draining Major Aiken flat lined twice more, thankfully she wasn't gone more than a minute.

"Keep her in the ICU at least until she wakes up. I want 24 hour monitoring and put her on a morphine drip. That's going to hurt like a bitch when she comes to. Alert me when she does." And with that I walked out of the OR to get clean. The Major is safe for now, but it's going to be a long recovery.

A few days later I am doing my rounds when Lincoln calls out to me, "Clarke!"I turned as Lincoln jogged to my side. "Major Aiken is awake."

"Thanks Lincoln. Finish my rounds for me?" He nods in confirmation and I head off to the ICU.

I walk into Aiken's room to find her groggily looking around the room, I set a cup of water on her bedside table before picking up the clip board at the end of her bed. I checked it over as she got a drink. She was stable, vitals good, nothing worrying.

"Major Aiken, I am Captain Clarke Griffin and the doctor in charge of you until you're moved out of Kandahar. How are you feeling?" I looked up from the clipboard to see that she was focused on me, no longer looking groggy. Her gaze was intense.

"Like I've been shot," she deadpanned. "My soldiers, are they okay?"

"They're all fine, you saved their lives Major."

"It's Lexa."

"Pardon?"

"Please call me Lexa, you saved my life, I think we can be on a first name basis."

"Alright Lexa it is. Do you have any other questions?" I asked.

"When can I get back out there?"

"You will, unfortunately, be unable to complete your tour. The damage to your organs will take a while to heal. I'm actually surprised you've been sitting up this long." Lexa shifted in bed, wincing at her movements.

"I have strong abdominal muscles."

"I noticed," I muttered. Lexa just smirked. "If you need anything just call for Lincoln," I informed her and left, before the flush of embarrassment could be noticed.

I was woken in the middle of the night by agonized screams. I ran to where the source of the sound was to see Lexa writhing in pain, hands clutched around her stomach.

"Lincoln!" I called. "Help me restrain her before she tears her stitches out."

We wrestled her flat while another nurse gave her a morphine shot, she calmed almost instantly. Once we were sure she was okay, Lincoln and Harper left the room. While the morphine was circling her system I decided to look at the stitches on her stomach.

"I'm just going to check on your stitches Lexa, make sure you didn't tear them," I informed her.

"You can check me out all you want Doc," she mumbles, a dopey smile on her face. I blushed at her comment. One of her stitches had torn into her skin a little, but it was nothing to worry about, and I told her such. "Great, now can I check you out? The military has done you goooodddd," she giggled after her proclamation and I blushed deeper.

"You're all good Lexa. Now get some sleep."

"I like the way you say my name," another giggle, "Night night Doc."

"Night Lexa."

The next morning I went around my rounds, Bellamy and Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, and Indra Arden, the latter three being a part of Lexa's team, were discharged from the hospital. Raven and Indra were to be moved to a hospital in Germany, but the Blake duo were cleared to go back to their units. Lexa was my last stop before I was off duty for a few days (technically I would still be on call but I could get some much needed away time, something I was looking forward to).

"You'll be happy to know that Octavia went back to your unit, she's on light duties, but she'll be fine," I informed her.

"Indra and Raven?" Lexa asked, looking anywhere but at me.

"Moved to Germany. Indra needs physical therapy for her shoulder, Raven with her hip and knee, they're expected to make a full recovery.

"And me?" she whispered. This was not my first time dealing with soldiers doubt. Almost all of them have a moment where they doubt if they will heal properly or be able to serve again.

"You'll be fine Lexa. You won't be on another tour for about half a year. Once your liver heals then it's just waiting for your muscle tissue to repair and build it up to what it was. This is not the end of your career," I reassured her as gently as I could.

"Thanks Doc," Lexa said, still not looking at me.

"If I can call you Lexa you can call me Clarke." She finally looked at me.

"Thank you Clarke. And about what I said last night…." She trailed off.

"I like the way you say my name too." I started to walk away when I thought of something else. "And when we're both back home, you can check me out all you want." I left her speechless and beet red with embarrassment. I knew that my rounds the next day were going to be very interesting.

*Gun Shot Wound

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm trying to get back into writing more often, so hopefully there'll be some updates soon. I'm not promising anything though.**

 **If you feel like this little one-shot is worthy then favourite, follow, or review.**


End file.
